Bound to you
by ShiroWritesStuff
Summary: Eridan and Cronus are out one night, they soon come across odd necklaces containing zodiac signs. They think nothing of the strange necklaces, putting them on. They each awake that night to something they never expected. Warning: Violence, Mature content, ETC. Pairings: Erisol, Kurcro
1. Lost and found

Chapter 1

It was a cool summer nigh, the moon shone bright over the city. Stars were scattered in the sky above the park. Two brothers sat there on the swings enjoying the beautiful night. The oldest was 19, Cronus, he had brown hair styled back and vibrant violet eyes. He wore tight jeans, a plain white tee with a letter jacket. His younger brother Eridan looked much like him except for a violet streak in his syled hair. He had thick black glasses, a tight purple shirt, blue skinny jeans, a blue and black stripe scarf and gold rings.

Eridan stood up from the swing, streaching. He looked around and noticed a path into the woods. He'd never noticed that before, curiously he started to walk twards the path. His brother raised and eyebrow.

"Hey Eridan, Where do you think your goin huh?" He asked, he didnt want his younger brother wondering off, he was only 16 and it was very late, almost midnight.

"Relax Cro, just wanna check somethin out" He replied. Cronus sighed and took off after him. Once he caught up with him he looked down the path. It was pitch black.

"Damn" Eridan said "Cant see a thing" Cronus nodded, and pulled his phone out. He used that flashlight on it to try and get a better squinted, over by a tree were two oblect that apeered to be..Glowing? 'How odd he thought..' he thought.

"Hey Eridan, you see that?" He asked. Eridan nodded. "Yea..What is it?" He shrugged, only one way to find out. He walked over, Eridan following behind him. He could feel his heart racing as twig and leave crunched under their feet; He couldnt see much around them. Once they were about ten feet in they found the object. Eridan picked them up as Cronus shone the light over them.

"There necklaces" Eridan concluded. One was a sleek silver, with a goats head. It was very detailed, you could see the zodiac symbol Capricorn in violet in the center. The other was a Gold, a cyclopes on it; The symbol Gemini was place on this one, in a honey like color. Eridan handed Cronus the silver one; He then put the gold one on.

"Hmm Looks pretty cool" He said examining the nacklace. Cronus nodded agreeing.

"Yea and a bit creepy lookin" He stated, Handing Eridan the phone so he could put on the necklace. Eridan looked at the phone. "Shit.." he muttered. "Its 12:20, we gotta get home or dad'll be pissed. Cronus nodded before they both headed home.


	2. Odd Encounters

Chapter 2! Please enjoy!

Eridan layed there on his bed, fiddling with the necklace. By the time he and Cronus arrived home it was around 12:45. Their father, Dualscar, was not too pleased with them being out so late. Cronus got off pretty easy, he was 19 and legally an adult. Eridan on the other hand got a 20 minute lecture about how he was only 16 and had school in the morning, and how he was being irrisponsible.

He let out a long yawn, his dad was right about the school thing. Eridan wasn't much of a morning person to begin with, and without a full nights rest he would doubt he would even wake up.

He got up and walked to his dresser, grabbing out a pair of pajama pants and a baggy tshirt. He started to strip his shirt off when he saw a shadow out of the corner of his eye. He furrows his brows and tossed the shirt into a basket close by. He curiously looked around, he noticed nothing out of place.

He shrugged "Must be seeing things." He quickley finished dressing before hopping into bed, setting his glasses to the side.

-Around 2:50 in the morning-

Eridan awoke to footsteps across his room, he assumed it was his brother. "Cro, get outta my room.." He mummbled out. The footsteps started to get louder. He quickly sat up annoyed,

"Cronus i sai-!"

No one was there. He felt his heart speed up, he was sure there was someone in his room. There was a quiet creek sound behind him, he turned to see a tall figure. Before he could scream for help a hand locked tightly around his mouth.

"Dont thcream" A low, harsh voice instructed. Eridan lightly nodded. "Good, now i'm going to let you go." Eridan nodded once again.

The hand was slowly removed from his mouth. He squinted, trying to focus on the man infront of him. He couldn't make out much; Black short hair, four little horns, about 5'8 so 2 inches taller then himself and...gray skin. 'Strange..' He thought nervously.

He shifts to his knees, grabbing his glasses sliding them up his nose. Much better, now he could make out detail. Bandages wrapped around his arms and legs, he was wearing a shirt so you could see he was well toned, and his pants wear tattered.

"What are you?" He asked nervously, his slight stutter became more promminate. His hand reached up to touch one of the four horns on his head. His intruder let out a shakey breath moving back.

"Don't do that!" he said, sternly. Eridan looked at him confused. Sollux sighed "The hornth are very...thenthitive.." he said, a light yellow blush on his face. "And ath for your quethtion, I'm Thollux Captor, a demon from the necklace".

Eridan gave him a blank stare, not know what to think of it, he was also insainly exhausted. God it was too early to deal with something so bizzar- wait.. He let a lop sided grin appear on his flawless face.

"This has to be a dream..No way there's a demon in my room at such an ungodly hour..G'night." He plopped back down, cuddling into his pillow, honestly this is one of the most real and oddest dream he's ever had. He heard a small growl before his soft covers wear harshly ripped away from him. A chill went up is spine as he was hit with a chill from the cool night.

"What the hell!" He exclaimed.

"Dumbath thith ith not a dream! Now fucking get up! Thith ith theriouth!" He harshly stated, grabbing Eridans arm pulling him from the warmth of his bed.

"Hey!" he almost shouts as he's pulled away, they hear a large crash from the other room.

End! Pls review!~ :)


End file.
